


Conjecture

by sassafras06



Series: My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Future Character Death, Gen, L Needs a Hug (Death Note), Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafras06/pseuds/sassafras06
Summary: Verb. To arrive at or deduce by surmise or guesswork.Oh, how he had wanted to be wrong.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116308
Kudos: 16





	Conjecture

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back at it again! This one was a bit of a challenge, but I don’t think it came out terribly! Have fun!

For a moment, he thought that he conjectured wrong. That his gut and mind were wrong for once.

Maybe he really is innocent. 

But, as he stood, gazing outward towards the city that looked so pretty at night, now gloomy with rain, he knew that he was right, the sound of bells tolling in his head.  Oh, how he had wanted to be wrong. 

That realization pierced him. He knew the price of pursuing Kira, of letting him in, yet he continued. I’m going to die today, his lips quirked ruefully at the conjecture. His gaze moved left. 

Light. 

“L.”


End file.
